


Jan Jansen sul palco!

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Humor, One Shot, Other, Song Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: Traduzione in italiano della mia one-shot "Jan Jansen on stage!". Samuel Thunderburp ha bisogno di un bardo per intrattenere i suoi avventori e Jan si offre di aiutarlo...Purtroppo.





	Jan Jansen sul palco!

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Questo raccontino autoconclusivo è ispirato alla scena del film “Shrek 2” in cui la Fata Madrina canta alla festa per il matrimonio di Shrek e Fiona. La parodia della canzone è opera mia. Lo so, la cosa non depone a mio favore… xD  
> Spero che vi piaccia e vi auguro buona lettura!

Samuel Thunderburp era molto preoccupato: il bardo che di solito si esibiva nella sua locanda aveva un’influenza perniciosa condita da un raffreddore che non gli permetteva di fare di più che gracchiare come una cornacchia e nonostante il brodo di pollo caldo ed il riposo, la situazione non accennava a migliorare.  
Ormai era passata una settimana e perfino i suoi avventori più pazienti stavano cominciando a lamentarsi per la mancanza d’intrattenimento, ma, Dei misericordiosi, che poteva farci lui? Tutti i bardi che aveva provato ad ingaggiare come sostituti non avevano incontrato il favore del suo pubblico troppo esigente ed ora il povero Halfling non sapeva più dove sbattere la testa.  
“Samuel, vecchio mio!”, una voce allegra e familiare lo riscosse dai suoi cupi pensieri, “Come stai?”. Lui alzò lo sguardo e rivolse al suo vecchio amico Jan Jansen un sorriso tirato, “Va male, Jan. Molto male”. Lo Gnomo si fece serio di colpo, “Thalia sta male?”.  
“Oh, no, no, no, Dei del cielo, no, Thalia sta benissimo. Sono i miei affari che rischiano grosso: il mio bardo è malato ed i sostituti non piacciono al pubblico. Non so più cosa fare, Jan, se va avanti così, finirò per perdere un sacco di clienti”.  
Jan sorrise, “Beh, vecchio mio, ma perché non l’hai detto subito? Posso aiutarti io! Intratterrò i tuoi clienti e credimi, quando avrò finito, non si ricorderanno neanche il nome di quel bardo!”. Samuel esitò: non voleva offendere l’amico, ma la prospettiva di lasciare carta bianca a Jan sul palco gli faceva venire la pelle d’oca, “Sei molto gentile, ma…”.  
“Oh, non c’è bisogno di dire niente, Sam, lo sai che sono sempre felice di darti una mano! Lascia fare a me, vedrai, sarà un successone!”, gli assicurò Jan, poi lanciò un incantesimo e la sua veste da mago arancio e porpora si trasformò in un vestito aderente e scollato rosso fuoco coperto di lustrini, con uno spacco laterale che lasciava, purtroppo, scoperta una gambetta tozza e pelosa ed un piede simile ad un maritozzo alla panna infilato a stento in una scarpa rossa di vernice tacco 12, “Ah, perfetto! Diamo il via allo spettacolo!”.  
Sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato di Samuel, che si appellò alla benevolenza di Waukeen, Tymora e di qualunque altra divinità fosse in ascolto, lo Gnomo salì ancheggiando voluttuosamente sul palco e si rivolse al pubblico con il suo solito tono gioviale. “Buonasera, signore e signori!  
Io sono Jan Jansen, illusionista e venditore di deliziose rape fresche, potete trovarmi nella piazza principale del Quartiere Governativo ogni giorno, davanti al palazzo del Consiglio dei Sei, sempre se quel brigante feccioso che odia le rape non mi caccia come fa sempre e del resto, come diceva sempre il mio caro zio Edgar Allan Jansen…”, iniziò, ma il rumoreggiare infastidito della folla ed un grido di ‘taglia corto!’ dalla fila in fondo lo spinse ad arrivare al punto, “Come dicevo, sarò il vostro bardo per stasera ed il vostro fornitore di rape di fiducia per tutti gli altri giorni. Cominciamo!”.  
Un altro incantesimo evocò un’orchestra magica che eseguì un’incantevole melodia, purtroppo subito rovinata dal canto di Jan, che si rivelò essere più stonato di un campanaccio svizzero incrociato con il lamento di un coyote col mal di pancia e con il clacson di un tir. Senza rendersi conto che stava massacrando senza pietà il pentagramma, lo Gnomo cantava con passione, perso nelle parole di sua invenzione:

“Dove sono i bravi eroi e le divinità?  
Dov’è il venditore che il mio desiderio esaudirà?  
Dov’è il vegetale che il mio cuor fa palpitar?  
No, non c’è, lo so, sì lo so  
Che è un sogno questo qua…  
Cerco una rapa!  
Io non mi muovo da qui e resto ad aspettare  
Più grande sarà  
E succosa sarà  
Ed il profumo dell’orto avrà  
Cerco una rapa!  
Io non mi muovo da qui e resto a sperare  
E rossa sarà  
Al più presto accadrà  
E lo stomaco mio riempirà  
E mi sazierà  
Dopo mezzanotte mi scateno e vedo lì  
Una rapa fresca il cui profumo mi fa impazzir  
Rossa come il sangue e tonda come il Sol  
Deve essere speciale, vado via con lei!  
Tra le carote e gli spinaci, là  
Tra la lattuga ed i broccoli  
Giuro che c’è una rapa che aspetta solo me  
Neve, freddo, o pioggia che sia  
Non importa cos’è  
Quella rapa appartiene soltanto a me!  
Cerco una rapa!  
Io non mi muovo da qui e resto a sperare  
E rossa sarà  
Al più presto accadrà  
E lo stomaco mio riempirà  
Più grande sarà  
E succosa sarà  
Ed il profumo dell’orto avrà  
Cerco una rapa!”

Quando la musica cessò, calò un silenzio di tomba, gli spettatori erano troppo sconvolti anche solo per fischiare o tirare pomodori marci.

Jan sorrise soddisfatto: per lui, era fin troppo ovvio che i presenti fossero rimasti così impressionati dalle sue straordinarie doti di cantante che perfino applaudire non era abbastanza per dimostrargli la loro ammirazione. Strizzò l’occhio a Samuel dal palco e si lisciò le pieghe del vestito, compiaciuto: era bello dare una mano ad un amico in difficoltà.  
Samuel nascose la faccia tra le mani con un gemito sconsolato, aveva appena imparato la prima e più importante lezione nella vita di un abitante dei Reami: mai, mai, MAI chiedere aiuto ad uno Jansen.

FINE


End file.
